Crossing Stars
by Rictor
Summary: Bishop, Storm, and Quicksilver try and return AOA to normal...But with fate against them a new threat will rise to claim all of existance! (New Chapter)
1. Final Strike

Well first off, I hope you guys like this one; it just came to me recently.so I decided to pen it down. If there are any mistakes in names or anything like that sorry in advanced. But either way I'm sure you guys will know what I'm talking about. And yes I know some stuff may appear misspelled but, work with me here I'm just trying to portray the way they talk. lol, hope you guys like it.  
  
  
  
Crossing Stars  
  
  
  
This reality, bent, twisted, modified.how did it come to be? Several events set it off and with the help of Legion - David Haller - con of Charles Xavier the murder of his father at his hands sent it to place. Bishop being a space/time anomaly himself was the only one aware of what happened. He himself knew how to stop it, how to make things back the way they were. He made it his mission to make everyone else, everyone he knew, yet not really knew in this place, aware of how to make things right. One objective, the M' Krann Crystal.One major obstacle, the ruler of the world.Apocalypse! Stop him, get the Crystal and make things right.  
  
This is the Age of Apocalypse!  
  
Quicksilver: Bishop watch out!  
  
Bishop: Argh....!  
  
Storm: No!  
  
Quicksilver: Ororo stay back  
  
Holocaust: This is where we claim victory!  
  
Quicksilver and Storm stand in shock as Bishop, their greatest hope for a better time dies at the hands of one of Apocalypse's Horsemen.Holocaust! "You son of a bitch" yelled Quicksilver as Holocaust aimed and fired yet another shot, only this time he shot towards the woman Quicksilver loves, towards his soul mate. It all happened so fast, it all happened in an instant, he himself was unaware that he is dying. "No, Pietro.why? Why did you do this? Don't you dare die on me, if you die I don't know what I'll do" cried Storm as she held her lover in her arms as his life slipped by and came to an end with four words as his last "I love you Ororo" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The shout could be heard miles away as her voice became lightning and thunder. The skies black as night the temperature cold as the Arctic's, and the wind as strong as a hurricane. With her lover in hands and the world trembling as if nearing an end, every X-Man still alive, every human still alive looks to the sky in horror as they see the planet falling apart.  
  
Holocaust: Hahahahahahaha! You weak fools, you think you can stop us? You think you will defeat Apocalypse? How pathetic.  
  
Storm: *Whispering into Quicksilver's ear* I will find you, you hear? I finally got you to notice me and now you are torn from me. Nothing will keep me from you, nothing!  
  
Her eyes become filled with rage as they begin to glow a red that cannot be described. Lighting bolts flash about her as thunder flashes through her eyes. Her voice thunder, her movements agile and serene as if she has become a goddess, she finally lays her lover on the floor and moves. "You will bleed you fucking bastard, when I'm done with you Holocaust.you will wish Quicksilver didn't get in front of me". As she raises her arms she her self appears to be lightning/thunder made flesh. She moves as quick and agile as a panther as she strikes at him. *Crack* ~How, how did she break through my armor? That witch will pay~ thinks Holocaust as he prepares for battle. Before he gets a second chance to re- act she flies through the sky as if she is light and brakes fully through his armor and reaches into his chest.  
  
Holocaust: Argh.my heart! Let me go! Argh.I beg you please let me go! Have mercy. Ungh, Argh....  
  
Storm: Mercy, look who speaks of mercy.I told you when I'm done with you, you will wish you were never born.  
  
Holocaust: Argh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
As Storm continues to slowly electrocute his hear while squeezing it, the X-Men arrive. With tears running down her face and Quicksilver on the floor, they soon find what has the weather and the planet so upset.  
  
Magneto: Storm, stop it.you will be no better than him!  
  
Storm: No! He killed Pietro he deserves what's coming to him.  
  
Magneto: So is this only the beginning?  
  
Storm: Yes, I will make him suffer, I will make him bleed!  
  
Blink: Ororo stop it! I hate him just as much as you, he killed my father.or at least the man I loved like a father. He killed Mr. Creed but I will not sink to his level. You shouldn't either. And just take a look around you. Look at what you are doing.  
  
Rogue: That's right sugah, an if you keep this up, lots oh people are gonna get hurt.  
  
Magneto: That's right the weather is going insane Storm everything is going to hell. So unless you stop this now before it is too late we will have to stop you.  
  
Rogue: Huh? What do you mean? We cant hurt her, its Storm we are talking about here.  
  
Storm interrupts the argument, with laughter of such power that it even challenges the power of thunder.  
  
Storm: No! He killed Pietro.your son, and here you tell me you don't have the balls to kill him. How pathetic. No, I will not stop I will make him hurt for taking the one thing I truly cared about from me, and if anyone gets in my way.well they will be joining him as well.  
  
Rogue: Storm what are you sayin? You're acting all weird, stop an listen to yerself.  
  
Storm: You bore me!  
  
With a last grin on her face Storm squeezes with all her might with a strength that can now challenge Colossus's strength.  
  
Holocaust: Argh............... *Cough* *Cough* *Cough*  
  
As Holocaust falls to the floor into a pool of his own blood, Storm's grin grows to a howling laughter that puts a face of shock and fear in the X-Men. Magneto starring into her glaring eyes sees that she is lost. "I'm sorry Ororo, but you are mad" "Oh what's the matter Eric, to much for you. Very well than you shall join him, anyone else". Storm readies for a battle and in an instant she is struck down by a beam of such force the earth shakes as it hits. The Shi'ar battle cruiser hovering over her as the beam slowly disintegrates her. "I'm sorry Pietro, I'm sorry. I will find you" says Storm as a blinding light emits from her body as the final blast is shot from the cruiser with a warning "Sorry for this my friends, but the being known as Ororo Munroe and Storm has become to powerful, her energies are being felt across the universe, chaos has come to many planets because of her.she must be destroyed" says Empress Lilandra as the final shot is taken and a blinding explosion claims Ororo.  
  
Earth 616  
  
During a Saturday night while the X-Men take a day off from their daily work as they try and relax watching TV, they watch as a special breaking news report interrupts every channel's normal broadcasting.  
  
Reporter: Good evening everyone, this is Trish Tilby coming in with a breaking report.it appears that only 5 minutes the forecast for the next 2 weeks appeared to be in every ones favor but now has dramatically changed with nearly what have been reported 43 Hurricanes that will touch down in what is being estimated as 25 minutes from now. We here at the news station strongly advise that prepare your selves for a rough night because not one state in the United States seems to be clear from the path of these Hurricanes. We will keep you posted as more details become.Dear lord, I'm sorry folks but I have just been informed that the number of Hurricanes has dramatically gone up to 52 in the last minute and they keep on increasing. Take shelter now and stay put we strongly advise to keep away from windows and open areas. This is.......ZZtszzzzzzzzzzzzz *the screen fades to pure static*  
  
Rogue: Dear lord, did ya hear that Storm, what's going on?  
  
Storm: Ugh.I don't know Rogue, but I feel something horribly wrong, I cant say what it is but its such a strong feeling of anger and despair. Sage! Sage, can you pinpoint any major disturbances where this could all be originating.  
  
Sage: Hm.not so sure, not with this weather. But I'll try....Ok It all seems to be coming from the Mansion.  
  
Storm: Let's move.  
  
While the X-Men set to depart on a mission a flash of blinding light crashes through them.  
  
Rogue: Huh? What the hell was that?  
  
Sage: Storm? Hey where is Storm?  
  
New York, the X-Mansion.  
  
As hole of strange spatial energy tears open in the sky a beam of light and force flashes through the sky and is seen miles away. A form appears in the sky as the climate goes into overdrive.  
  
~Storm: Mmmph! What? Where am I? 


	2. Heroes Unite

Heroes Unite  
  
The skies darker than night, thunder and lightning striking as one. As the world watches in shock as the planet goes mad, the news reports get worse every update is brought to the viewers.  
  
Rogue: Where d' fuck is Storm, she was just here a second ago.  
  
Sage: Dear god, we must head to the mansion.I'm picking up her presence there, not only that but some major energy as well.  
  
Lifeguard: You don't think she's behind this do you?  
  
Slipstream: Don't talk like that sis, you know she wouldn't do something like this.  
  
Rogue: Don't be so sure Davey, wouldn't be the first time she's gone rogue.  
  
Slipstream: You mean she has done something like this?  
  
Rogue: Sorta, just not her fault is' all  
  
Sage: Lucas, get us to the mansion  
  
Bishop: Three steps ahead of ya babe!  
  
Sage: Well I suggest you take a step back, watch out!  
  
Lightning pierces the sky and very well the Blackbird as well.  
  
Bishop: Shit, we've been hit!  
  
Thunderbird: No shit Sherlock, what do you suggest we do?  
  
Bishop: Hang on tight rookie!  
  
Without a second to re-act the Blackbird hits the ground and everyone is tossed. As they all gather their senses Rogue gasps as she stares at Neal who still lies flat on his back. "Bishop, he's hurt.really bad" yelled Rogue as Bishop cut himself loose from the cockpit, "Shit where is Beast when you need'em".  
  
Thunderbird: Argh.how bad is it?  
  
Rogue: Don worry sugah, you'll be good in no time.  
  
Thunderbird: You know Rogue, you cant lie for shit.I'm sorry guys but it looks like I'm gonna miss all the fun. With his last breath Neal gave in to the pain and inhaled strongly his last breath.  
  
Bishop: Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Loosing Betsy wasn't enough huh? ~ He reaches for his comm. Link ~ Storm wherever you are, you have to stop this now, we just lost Neal and god know how many will follow if you do not stop this madness now.  
  
Storm: Bishop is that you, I thought you had perished at the hands of Holocaust! No matter, the answer is no!  
  
Bishop: What, what are you saying?  
  
Storm: No, I will not stop, everything that I lived for was taken from me and now this.everything is so different, what happened? Where am I? Either way if Pietro had to die than so shall everyone else.  
  
Bishop: What are you talking about? What's going on?  
  
Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and the Avengers have set foot on the Mansions grounds. Analyzing the storm's everything has pointed to the Mansion, now they stare at the glowing ball of energy that hovers in the sky as the X-Men arrive.  
  
Captain A: What the hell is going on Cyclops  
  
Cyclops: We don't know, we just received a message from some of the students; they said something was definitely wrong. So we came as soon as we could. Do you know anything?  
  
Captain A: Well not so much to be honest.but well over a couple hours ago, news reports started pouring in, hurricane storms began popping up all over the world like roaches. There are now about 8 for each state here in the US. God know how many more are out there.  
  
Jean: It must be Storm, I felt something wrong with her, no too sure what though!  
  
Cyclops: I just hope she hasn't gone rogue and if she has, god help us!  
  
Cyclops, Jean, and Captain America are soon interrupted by the arrival of the X-Treme X-Men.  
  
Bishop: Cyclops.  
  
Cyclops: What's going on Bishop, what is wrong with Storm?  
  
  
  
Sage: We don't know, one minute we were all relaxing at our place, than all these reports began.she said we should figure out what was going on, because she couldn't feel anything out of place with the weather but something is definitely wrong. On our way here she just disappeared from the blackbird.  
  
Cyclops: How could you have missed her flying out?  
  
Rogue: We didn't, cuz she never flew out. I was talking t' her, than I blinked and she was gone. We were struck down by thunder soon after she disappeared and we lost Neal in the crash. Sage said that she had picked up Ro's presence here so we left as soon as possible, but we where half the world away.how could she have gotten here before us or at that speed? It was in less than 5 minutes when she disappeared to when Sage picked her up on her scanner.  
  
Krakaboom! A load crack of thunder came from the sky as a bold of thunder hit the floor in front of all the heroes.  
  
Storm: So I see you have all gathered here to die! 


	3. Heroes Fall

Sorry for the big gap here had some differences with my computer, but I'm back nonetheless. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review.  
  
  
  
Heroes Fall  
  
The sky darkens by the minute and everything seems to be in chaos. What happened? What is going on? As the heroes gather they try and conclude the madness, try and figure out what could be wrong. They have just discovered that Ororo Munroe also known as Storm was behind it all, but why?  
  
Iron Man: Sorry guys, but I don't think that there is anything we can do to reverse theses weather patterns. Thor just informed me that even he cant stop them and believe me he's tried everything he can.  
  
Wolverine: Watch out!  
  
Lightning bolts fly through the air all heading to either and X-Man or an Avenger, and all in a flash right before the warning of the thunder arrives.Krakaboom! It all happens as if the lightning has a mind all its own. With the strikes coming in at the blink of an eye and the crackling sound shakes the earth, some of the heroes were not fast enough to dodge from the attacks coming from the sky.  
  
Capt. America: I need help here.Beast, I think Iron Mans heart has stopped.Anyone else hurt?  
  
Cyclops: Yeah and one of the injured is Beast, and I don't think he is gonna get up anytime soon.  
  
Capt. America: Shit! We have to do something fast or we are going to lose some partners here.  
  
Cyclops: Fuck, now what? There's no other way, we've seen what she can do, I don't think we can afford to let this continue. We have to take her out now before its too late.  
  
Storm: You imbecile, you think you can stop me?  
  
Cyclops: Now, everyone!  
  
With much regret everyone readies, aims, and fires. Energies of all kinds from Cyclops's optic blast to Thor's lightning soon fly all at Storm with the purpose of her destruction. As all the powers/energies fly towards her all Storm can do is smirk. She raises her arm and swings as if slapping someone. A blast of wind strong enough to clear a forest spits everyone's powers right back at them.  
  
Storm: Hahahaha! 4 pests down, a couple more to go.  
  
Jean: What does she mean 4?  
  
Sage: Dear lord!  
  
Thor: Where is Captain America  
  
Sage: He is all over the place! Just look.  
  
Thor: *Gasp* You animal!  
  
Cyclops: That last blast must have torn him to pieces. We must take her out now or none of us will survive.  
  
Thor: She's all mine  
  
Before Cyclops can suggest a team assault, Thor takes to the sky, and within seconds, flashes of light spark through the sky as a fierce battle erupts.  
  
Cyclops: What the hell is going on up there, Jean can you see anything?  
  
Jean: Sorry Scott I cant even sense them. God knows what's going on up there.  
  
Blow by blow, sparks flash as Thor and Storm pound into one another. "Storm this madness now Storm" "Who's gonna stop me" she says as she swings a mighty punch that sends Thor straight to the ground like a meteor. Thor takes a minute to recollect himself and takes off yet again. Flying towards Storm at unbelievable speeds he aims and throws his hammer as hard as he can, straight at her head. Not too long after his throw, Thor stops and stares in awe as Storm catches the hammer by its head and with one hand does the impossible.CRACK!  
  
Thor weakens as he sees his hammer crumble into dust and stares in horror as the sound of thunder climbs through her mouth as she speaks, "end game thunder god". All through this treacherous night the earths mightiest heroes have witnessed some of the most intense flashes of lightning and crashes of thunder, yet they were not prepared for the most powerful one yet that nearly blinds and deafens them as the ground beneath them trembles.  
  
Cyclops: Look! Everyone can you see that, the sky is clearing up.  
  
Rogue: He did it.Thor did it!  
  
Jean: Thank god, I was really thinking this was it.  
  
As they gather to attend to their fallen comrades they notice a body falling from the sky.  
  
Jean: Dear lord is that Storm.  
  
CRASH! A single lightning bolt flies straight down and nearly disintegrates the corpse just and finishes slamming it straight to the ground.  
  
Cyclops: But how? Thor's a god, how could Storm have done this?  
  
  
  
Next: Memories Return 


End file.
